Karaoke Night
by Stroots
Summary: Spock let's Jim drag him to karaoke night. Jim has a little surprise for him. SPORK. No sex. Mildly fluffy. ONESHOT.


OK! First Star Trek fic. I LOVE THIS PAIRING. If you don't like slash then just walk away now. Don't you dare flame this or I will send it right on back. So don't. Okay? Ok. So I hope you enjoy! I was listening to the radio and E.T. by Katy Perry came on. And me being the huge fangirl I am, my first thought was "HOLY SHIT SPOCK AND KIRK." It was just too perfect. So here this is. I hope no one stole my idea or anything . anywho...ON TO THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own sadly. If I did, I would be a very happy person :D

* * *

><p>"Hey, Spock! C'mon!"<p>

Spock turned around at the energetic voice. He knew who it was even before he turned around. He would never be able to forget that voice. It was his captain, his best friend, James T. Kirk. "I'm sorry, Captain, but what am I supposed to be coming for?"

"Well, me, of course," Kirk said with a leer and quick wink. Spock had to take extra precautions to keep the green tint from gracing his face. He really should have foreseen that outcome. "But other than that, you said you would go to karaoke night this week!" The blonde man grabbed him by the elbow and led Mr. Spock towards the other side of the ship, opposite the direction his first officer was already going. The fact that Spock could have easily pulled away with his superior strength gave Kirk a very giddy feeling.

Ah, yes. Karaoke night. Spock did, indeed, remember saying that he would go. He was just hoping that it slipped his Captain's mind. Apparently, it had not. So Mr. Spock followed behind the blonde man, still letting him lead with his elbow in his grasp. Secretly, Spock adored these contacts. He was a touch telepath but due to it being such little contact, he could only make out the other man's emotions. _Joy, excitement, pure glee._ The Captain was apparently very delighted to be taking Mr. Spock to watch some people attempt to sing while getting entirely too drunk to actually be enjoyable. The Vulcan would much rather continue on to the observation deck, where he was previously headed, and meditate for a while. Most people were either already asleep or going to karaoke night so there was next to no chance of him being interrupted. But he would do whatever to make James happy.

"Captain-"

"Jim."

"Excuse me, Captain?"

Kirk stopped and turned completely to look at Spock. "My name. It's Jim. We are not on duty so it would be nice if you called me that."

Spock looked into Jim's eyes and saw that he was almost pleading with him. True, he had told Spock this many times but he always seemed to make it sound like he wouldn't really mind either way. Never had he said it like this before. "My apologies, Cap-Jim." Kirk tensed slightly but relaxed as soon as Spock made the correction.

"So, what was it you wanted to say?" Jim asked as he turned to continue walking toward the cafeteria, where karaoke night was held every Friday.

"Ah, yes. Jim, why exactly are we going to this? It seems highly illogical that we listen while highly intoxicated beings attempt to recreate sound in a certain rhythm and pitch that has already been laid out by previous artists?"

Jim chuckled and continued walking. Spock watched the back of the blonde head, wondering what he had said that made the man in front of him laugh.

"Jim, I do not believe I have made a joke. What is funny?"

"Nothing at all, Mr. Spock. I'm just enjoying life." Jim glanced behind him and shot one of his biggest and brightest smiles at Spock, causing his heart to beat just slightly faster. "And why we must go to this is simple. I am stressed and so are you. So we are taking a break to just sit and relax. That is why, my dear Spock."

"Why must you always refer to me as 'deer'? I am clearly not of Cervidae origin, Jim."

Jim actually tilted his head back and gave a hearty laugh at that. "No, no, no, Spock. Dear. With an 'A'. It's just a term of endearment. Like 'sweetie' or 'darling'. Those just didn't seem to fit you." Jim broke off when they finally reached the caf. "Here we are. Where do you want to sit?"

Spock looked around carefully at the transformed cafeteria and noticed a small booth toward the side. It looked mostly out of the way so he figured it would be unlikely that anyone try to bother them. Jim glanced at the slightly taller man and followed his stare to the small table. Before Spock had the chance to say anything the hand was back on his elbow and tugging him gently to the table.

"Here we are, Mr. Spock. Now just relax. Don't. Do. Anything," Jim looked at him with a stern but clearly playful glare. Spock couldn't help the small quirk of his lips upwards. His Captain was always worried about him and trying to get him to relax. Now, Spock guessed, he has finally achieved his goal.

Spock let his shoulders rest against the back of the seat, letting all of his muscles relax and fall limp before sitting up straight again. He was indeed very relaxed now, sitting here with Jim away from everyone else yet still apart of the activities, but he was not going to let anyone else see that. Jim knew. Spock knew that Jim knew, and that was enough for him.

Jim looked up and over Spock's shoulder and gave flirty grin. Not seconds later, a woman, decidedly not human, appeared by their table to take their drink orders. Spock was surprised to hear a small growl being emitted from his own throat. Jim looked quite surprised as well but said nothing as the young woman flitted away to get their drinks.

"Spock, what was that?" Jim asked with nervousness tingeing his voice. He wasn't going to lie, that growl sounded absolutely feral and it scared him a little.

"I admit, Jim, that I do not quite understand what just occurred either," Spock replied, looking at the table confusedly. Or looking as confused as a Vulcan could, with his eyebrow raised just slightly. He glanced at Jim and saw a small smirk work its way on to his face. He was made even more confused by this. "Jim, I am not sure what I have done that is in any way humorous. Why are you smirking?"

The blonde man just let out a short snip of laughter before he reached over and pat Spock on the shoulder. "It's ok, Spock. I was just trying to get her attention to get us drinks. Plus, I always have been intrigued by the exotic." At this, Jim winked again and walked over to the bar to grab their drinks from the woman who was at their table earlier. When he returned he leaned over Spock's back to put the glass of water on the table in front of him. "Now just sit back and enjoy the horrible singing."

*SPORK*SPORK*SPORK*SPORK*SPORK*SPORK*SPORK*

About 2 hours later found the Captain and his First Officer still sitting at the table but with a slightly more intoxicated Captain and an entirely more relaxed First Officer. They had just watched Dr. McCoy, Bones as Jim liked to call him, sing a very…different version of the classic song 'Baby Got Back'. He huffed at Jim as he walked past, mumbling something along the lines of, "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor not a 1990's rapper," and blowing past the two seated at the table.

"I think I'm gonna go next. What do you think, Mr. Spock?" Jim looked over to the Vulcan, swaying slightly but not too much. "I'm pretty sure I have the perfect song in mind. I'm gonna tell a certain person how I feel about them."

Spock looked back, slightly concerned. "Captain, I do not believe it would be in your best interest to publicly berate somebody via song. I also must comment on the amount of alcohol you have consumed and recommend that you sit this one out."

"Jesus, Spock, if you call me Captain one more time I'm going to punch you. It's Jim when we are off duty. And it's not to berate someone. It's a good thing hopefully," and with that, James Kirk whirled off to the DJ next to the small stage that had been set up for this and gleefully told him what song to play next. The few people around the DJ that could hear went into near hysterics as he launched himself up to the stage and grabbed the mic. "Alrighty, folks. This here is for a very special guy in my life. Hopefully he throws his logic away for tonight and understands what I'm gonna be saying," He looked directly at Spock as he said this and Spock had to take a short breath as the previous had rushed out of his body with a whoosh.

A slow buildup of music began and suddenly, Jim's head snapped up to lock his eyes on Spock's, the lyrics flowing from his lips:

_You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?  
>Your touch magnetizing<br>Feels like I am floating  
>Leaves my body glowing<em>

They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

_Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison  
>Take me, take me<br>Wanna be your victim  
>Ready for abduction<br>Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<em>

You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your laser  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison  
>Take me, take me<br>Wanna be a victim  
>Ready for abduction<br>Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Spock was transfixed. It was like Jim was staring straight into his soul, and he loved it. Somewhere in the song he had switched to a very rhythmic voice. He wasn't singing as much as he was talking in a predetermined pattern. He couldn't really make out most of the words except for something about alien sex and probing. He didn't really care at this moment though because the song had ended and Jim was now walking toward him with a crowd of people cheering him on. And may it be the death of him if this man wasn't the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"So what do you say, Mr. Spock? Kiss me? Take me? Please." Jim was standing directly in front of him now, eyes boring into his.

"Captain. Everyone is staring and I do not believe this is completely regulation." Spock stopped. Jim's eyes had grown dark. Some unknown emotion was shining in them and he did not like it one bit. It looked as if all the happiness in the world had been taken away from him and Spock decided right then and there that he would never let that look cross Jim Kirk's face again if he had anything to do with it. So he did what Jim asked. He kissed him.

Jim was seeing stars. Spock's lips were crushed up against his and his warm tongue was sweeping past his lips. At that moment, there was no other person in that room. Just Jim and his extraterrestrial. God, how he loved this Vulcan. This extremely logical man that had somehow wormed his way into Jim's very soul.

Spock felt a rush of emotions run through his brain. He did not recognize them as his own. That's when he realized he was feeling Jim's thoughts again, but they were different. More powerful. The most abundant of emotion this time was _love._ Spock opened his eyes to meet with the blue eyes of his Captain. Yes. His Captain, his _Jim_, loved him. And Spock loved him back. Jim, an illogical, impulsive, human being, and Spock loved him probably more than anything. And he was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p>Alright people. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D I love reviews and any sort of review (other than flames) will be greatly appreciated :D LOVE YOU!<p> 


End file.
